<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6-Elvhen by Noire12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854168">Day 6-Elvhen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12'>Noire12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTV Artober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of BTV's artober</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTV Artober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beyond the Veil's Artober Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6-Elvhen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is driving me insane.”<b><br/>
</b></p><p>Elluin’s voice echoed in the silence of the rotunda. She has been there for a few hours, struggling to decipher the scrolls found in Dirthamen’s temple. The Elvhen writings turned out to be more difficult than she expected and could not grasp their meaning.</p><p>The outburst made Solas smile. His Vhenan was an intelligent woman but had a fiery temperament and short patience. Her passion always made him smile.</p><p>“What seems to be the issue, Inquisitor?”</p><p>“This scroll is the damned problem! I can’t understand it. I’ve been at it for three hours and nothing makes sense. I can’t do it anymore. I give up!”</p><p>“Give up? This is not an expression I expected to hear from you. You do not give up that easily.”</p><p>He teased and hoped to receive a similar answer from her. To his surprise, she got up from the table and began to pace around.</p><p>“I know Solas, but for sixteen years I’ve been struggling to recover our history. Ran around from one place to another, to comprehend the meaning of being Elvhen. And now, when I was so confident I found something important, I can’t understand it!”</p><p>“You have no idea how frustrating this is. Even when I discover any material, I can’t truly trust it. What if the Chantry decided it was better to cover up facts? Solas, how can I be positive I respect my ancestors and my legacy when I hardly know their history? I wish to give up the search, but I can’t live without learning the truth. I can’t lie down and live in ignorance. And now this whole mess with Corypheus.”</p><p>“Sometimes I don’t know who I am anymore. I roamed the world, and parts of me got lost along the way. Am I Elvhen? Some times I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>She stopped in place and tears stained the floor as she wept, hands covering her face.</p><p>“I am so tired of this, ma lath. I’m tired of not knowing.”</p><p>Solas got up, ready to soothe her. As he hugged her, a bitter feeling engulfed him. He held the truth that could set her free. He could tell her all she desperately wished to know, but how to do that without giving up his true nature? How could he let her know she represented the embodiment of what it means to Elvhen?</p><p>“Come, Vhenan. Let me aid you. Together we will succeed. No scroll can stop you.”</p><p>He could not tell the truth, but a gentle nudge in the right direction was crucial. He will not let her lose the passion for uncovering the truth</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>